Eyes of Regret
by Bomahe
Summary: Itachi never thought it would come down to this; killing his clan and the kid that had become a brother to him, Uchiha Naruto. Little did he know, nothing would go according to plan that night.


_I can't believe they made me choose._

 _They're only eight._

 _It's the older generation that is the problem, not them._

Even with those thoughts in mind, Itachi stepped into Uchiha Naruto's room, sword loose in his hand and ready to strike.

He didn't have much of a choice, after all.

The kid's room wasn't the tidiest and Itachi stepped on a toy, making a loud crunching sound as the toy gave out beneath his weight.

Though Naruto was an orphan, Itachi had too much compassion to allow his little brother's friend live in such poor conditions. With the approval from his father, Itachi had arranged proper living accommodations for the boy and encouraged Sasuke to buy gifts for Naruto.

It is this big fault of the Uchiha, blinded by pride, which led to this situation.

"Nii-san, is that you?"

 _Oh shit, he's awake._

Naruto was his little brother in every way but blood, which was the only reason why Itachi had saved Sasuke and not him.

His two little brothers had developed a nasty rivalry over him. Both fighting over his love and even arguing about who got to marry him.

"I can't wait to tell Sasuke about this tomorrow," the blond said, excitement spreading across his whiskered face. "This is going to make him so jealous."

 _Okay, you can do this. Just aim for the heart and give Naruto a quick and painless death._

Itachi swallowed the lump that was threatening to well up within him, and raised his sword as he walked towards Naruto.

"Cool! I bet Sasuke hasn't seen you like that before." Naruto said and grinned at his favourite nii-san.

Despite the fact that he was an Uchiha, he was quite dense.

Naruto didn't notice that anything was wrong before it was too late and by then, the sword had already pierced his heart.

Itachi withdrew his sword, watching as the the dead body fell back towards the wall, lifeless, eyes still open and staring at him. He'd always found Naruto's blue eyes a little eerie. It simply wasn't natural, especially not in combination with the Uchiha black hair.

He was about to exit his room to finish of the rest of the clan, but he couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the judging, dead eyes.

Unable to resist, he turned back to close them.

He took one last look into those eyes- eyes that had once been so happy and playful. It was all gone now. Except...

Itachi froze.

The eyes were becoming less blue and more... Red, until finally, a tomoe appeared.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

With a frown, Itachi wrapped a hand around Naruto's wrist, trying to feel for a pulse. Still nothing, still dead.

Then Naruto's eyes began to spin. A second tomoe appeared and then a third. Itachi watched, mesmerized, as it began to morph into a pinwheel.

 _Calm down Itachi, he's dead, the Mangekyou Sharingan won't change anything._

His fascination was morbid, or perhaps it was simply a form of torture that he imposed upon himself for the wrongdoings that he would commit tonight. Whatever it was that compelled him, he continued to look into the eyes.

Until he felt... Weaker. The eyes wasn't draining his chakra, no. It was draining his life force.

Itachi felt a dull throb from the pulsepoint beneath his fingers, eyes widening. It was back. When he tore his eyes away from Naruto's, he realized that the kid was no longer bleeding from his chest anymore and a cold chill came over his body.

"Why?!" Naruto cried out. "I thought you loved me!"

Naruto's body was shaking and Itachi didn't think his night could be worse. But he was wrong, it could.

Red chakra was leaking from the small body.

Nobody told him that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, nobody knew.

Itachi's first thought was to run for the door. But the dense, heavy chakra was closing the door shut. He couldn't stay in the chakra cloud that Naruto was oozing for more than a second before it began to suffocate him and burn his skin.

He needed to keep moving, to avoid any toys on the floor, to avoid any chakra, and avoid eye contact with Naruto.

The first wasn't any issue, but the longer it took for him to find a solution the harder it was to avoid any chakra, as more was leaking from Naruto by the second.

He tried throwing kunai at the kid, but it was stopped dead the moment it began to pierce the thick chakra cloud around Naruto.

It was not easy to avoid Naruto's eyes either, as Itachi was filled with more and more remorse.

Itachi was getting weaker for every second. Some of it drained by Naruto's eys. Some of it due to death trap that was Naruto's room.

Itachi felt a green plush dinosaur against his uncovered toe, right before he collapsed. The the most recent birthday present he had given Naruto was the final straw for him.

His father's greatest pride, an ANBU captain at 13 and he was defeated by his 8 year old little brother and a plush dinosaur.

It didn't take long before the red corrosive chakra had overtaken him.

He never stood a chance.

* * *

The 3rd Hokage was in his office, his old friend Danzo by his side early the next morning waiting for Itachi to report in for the last time when a knock came from the door.

"Come in," Sarutobi said.

At the door wasn't Itachi, but Fugaku.

"I want to thank you."

Neither the Hokage nor Danzo had any response.

"I found Itachi and a masked man in Naruto's room this morning, both dead. It seems like Itachi had tried to kill him and if it wasn't for your ANBU, he would have succeeded." Fugaku continued and went down on his knees. "I'm truly grateful that you saved my son."


End file.
